Mori puts the moves on Hunny :O
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Mori and Hunny start to feel warm fuzzies asnd hot urges towards one another...but will these feelings and urges come to realization or forever stay locked away? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gomen, i didn't mean for it to take so long to fix all the grammatical errors ^u^' please don't eat me! anyways i hope the story is all the better now that the revisions have been made. i might come back again and fix up some things or spice up the moods d: R&R PLEASE!**

* * *

Takashi Morinozuka watched quietly as Mitsukuni ate sweets with the ladies, every now and then he would look towards him and smile with a dollop of icing on the corner of his lips. at one point Mori decided to remove the offending icing and licked his finger clean as he watched blankly while the women swooned and squealed in glee. sometimes he had a hard time understanding why the girls liked it so much when he did that or when Hunny would cry to him about something and he would hold him as he sobbed and stroked his hair.

He got the feeling that they saw him in a fatherly way when it came to Mitsukuni and that he had roses or some such around him accentuating his physic. Lifting Mitsukuni onto his shoulders he looked to Kyoya and received the que to go outside towards the newly refurbished picnic area. Handing Hunny his rabbit they proceeded outside with the ladies following behind as Hunny happily chattered away about a new cake he was going to receive soon as a gift from Tamaki. "That sounds pretty good Mitsukuni, can i have a taste when you receive it?" he murmured before a high pitched laugh and hug enveloped him,

"Of course, Mori! I always like to share sweets with you! But only one bite okay? I want most of it." he said sternly.

"That's all I was wanting Mitsukuni, I know how you love your sweets." he said a small smile curling one corner of his lips as he held onto Hunny's leg as he ducked under a branch.

Honey smiled in his care free little world while all the girls seemed to prey upon him as usual. His look wouldn't be completed without Takashi though, and he almost knew it. "I'm going to get a giant cake today," He said all bubbly as he shoved a cupcake into his mouth dotted with sprinkles. "Covered in blue icing with a chocolate and vanilla filling!" The boy lacked a bit of manners when it came to talking with his mouth full, but Takashi would often correct him in his mistakes.

"Is that so? We can make you cakes too Hunny-Chan!" They squealed preparing to get straight to the kitchen.

"I would love that!" Honey replied jumping up from his seat and rushing over to Mori. "Takashi!" He cried happily with a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to taste the frosting and big, colorful additional add-ons that Tamaki promised. It's going to be SO big! Most of the cake I've been getting lately hasn't been very good or tall, but that's okay because this one's different." Honey could almost taste it now and his mouth watered at the mere though. "Usa-chan also is excited, aren't yah?" He held the pink bunny as it flopped about and knew that the whole day was just about to get good.

The boy sat upon Mori's shoulders with ease and hugged onto the top of his head making the ladies coo and stare. They could never get enough of the cutest duo. "Hey, Takashi!" He said quickly as they left for the gardens outside where cherry blossoms greeted them. The flowers fell from the branches from time to time creating an allusion of a beautiful flower rain shower. "Are we going to get tea to go with the cake? I hope its green tea. Oh! Maybe Haru-chan would like to come sit with us too. Oh, never mind, Tamaki-senpai has her for the day." He looked up and around the area seeing the twins already in character as they did their macho-man display that certainly got a lot of cheers.

Mori stepped under a tree and lifted Hunny up into its branches, "I thought you would like to have some tea and cake in the cherry blossoms Mitsukuni," he mumbled handing a small container of warmed tea and a little cup up along with a tiny plate of cake slices. When everything was situated he slid down the trunk of the tree and leaned against it closing his eyes as he listened to his surroundings and Hunny's happy chatter with the ladies.

The thought of eating in a tree with all the pretty and dazzling array of flowers went to the boy's liking as he took to the new seating arrangement. Tea and cake sat carefully between the branches like they were tables already awaiting for his arrival. "Wow! Thank you!" He cried already chowing down with the others. All the girls cheered, ate, fed, and cheered some more as they each wanted to get their turn with the most adorable host. Usa-chan sat around Honey's neck and leaned over his head as if observing the scene in front of him. Several of the guests were now picking the cherry blossoms and making necklaces out of them to put around the host's head.

"Hey Honey. I made one for you," Said a feminine voice. He wanted to say hi and see the pretty creation, but as he turned he miscalculated his move. Slipping from the branch, he let out a loud screech. "Takashi!" He cried seeing nothing but the sky from above while the rush of the wind made him freeze up.

Takashi slit his eyes open hearing Mitsukuni slip off the branch and held out his hand effectively catching him one handed to bring him to his chest and soothe his ragged nerves, "hush Mitsukuni, I have you, your safe." he cooed quietly into the boy's ear as he picked up the rabbit and placed it in the trembling and sobbing boys arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey! this chapter has been revised as well c:**

* * *

"WAAAAAH!" Honey cried clinging onto Mori with all his might. "I was... Was so scared!" He sobbed into the bigger man's chest. He liked being carried in his arms like this. It fit being so small sometimes. His arms wrapped around Mori's neck with his hands gripping the back of his jacket. "Thank you..." He sniffled after the several devastating moments he thought he would have died. His pink bunny mushed between the two and seemed to smile at the two of the boys. "Let's... Let's go and eat something together." He mumbled wiping his tears away from his puffy cheeks.

"Is he okay?" One of the girls pleaded with tears in her eyes. "It was all my fault. If I didn't show him the present I made him... Then he might not have fallen."

Mori looked to the teary eyed girl and gave a faint smile, "don't blame yourself, he should have set down his cake first and made sure he had a good grip on the tree." taking the girls gift he patted her on the head before heading back inside to eat at the table. a few girls followed as they wiped their tears at the beautiful scene of friendship.

Honey stayed quiet most of the trip still a bit shocked from the moment and shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling. "Here, I saved a bit for you." He said holding out a plate with two strawberries on the top. "We can split it, 'kay?" The boy offered looking up at Mori with a light blush. It may have just been from his crying, but his feet crossed over the other cutely. "It's really good. Have a slice." Honey took a fork and dove it into the edge. He may be a bit selfish when it came to sweets, but this felt right. "Here," Honey said puffing his cheeks out and holding it to Mori's mouth.

Mori looked Mitsukuni in the eyes and slowly slid his lips around the bite of strawberry and icing, as he pulled away the fork was spotless without so much as a hint that there had been anything edible on it. slowly chewing he ruffled Hunny's hair as he swallowed and gave him a smile, "you always know..."he murmured before taking the spoon from Hunny and offering him the last piece.

As if thousands of little fluffy pink bunnies surrounded the child, he looked up with his big brown eyes and his mouth opened in invitation. "That's because you're the best Takashi!" He giggled. At first Honey didn't notice the spoon missing from his hand, and he stared at it in amazement before realizing that Mori had taken it. "For me?!" He asked cheerily and took the bite quickly. All the girls screamed around them with heart's dancing in their eyes and their hands clasped together.

"Man those two really have the crowd today," Hikaru frowned while he and his twin both folding their arms.

"Yeah, all our guests have run off to them." Kaoru replied back.

Honey suddenly yawned and closed his eyes, leaning into Takashi with care. His protective body made him curl up and nudge himself deeper into his skin. He probably didn't even notice that he was slowly dozing off, but with Uso-chan safely in his arms, he fell asleep.

Mori stood with Hunny sleeping in his arms and announced that Mitsukuni was taking a nap, all the women nodded and walked out of the room and garden with small quiet farewells. All the other host's entered the music room and went to their respective places, Kyoya to his desk, the Twins and Tamaki were fawning over Haruhi as she sat at Hunny's sweets table writing down more notes for a class. Mori tucked Hunny in and placed a blanket over him before sitting down in front of the couch to observe the events that would unfold between Haruhi and the three numbskulls. Mori just shrugged and leaned his head against the armrest of the couch and closed his eyes.

The nap lasted a while before Honey even opened his eyes. With a clueless look, he slowly turned his head over to Mori without even a thought in his brain to see him either resting or sleeping. He couldn't really tell. Takashi... The boy thought sitting up and wrapping his arms around the other's neck lightly. Cuddling closer to Mori, his head rested on the man's shoulder with a small smile. He could always count on him to be there for him, but... Did he really want to be with him? Honey didn't want Mori to think that he was forced to be with him at all times, even outside of the host club.

Mori felt small frail arms wrap tightly around him and soft hair brush his cheek, looking out of the corner of his eye he found Mitsukuni curling up against him like they had done when they were kids. Giving a faint smile he closed his eyes again in content and dozed off with his little companion.

"I got the cake!" Tamaki shouted rushing into the room with the fattest, biggest, and most colorful delight the world has ever laid eyes on. The twins looked in awe and clapped with amazement,

"Wow!" They said in unison. "Can we have a piece?"

"Of course!" Tamaki said with a big grin. He went to cut a chunk out of the masterpiece only to accidentally dig the knife into the table.

"I hope you're paying for that." Kyoya said writing down in a checkbook of sorts.

"Wha-!? Where did it go?" The blonde shouted looking about the room. His eyes stopped dead on the little Lolita who was already digging into it like a starved animal.

"Thanks for the cake Tama-Chan! It's delicious." Honey stuffed his mouth full of the icing and flowers that decorated the rims.

"I really wanted a piece too..." The king whined.

Honey ignored his complaining and only shoved the last few bites in. "You promised that one was all mine. It's even had strawberries and everything! The Lolita pounded over with his bunny in one hand dangling as he walked. His cheeks had been puffed out in annoyance while the blonde smiled awkwardly.

"R-Right." He grinned backing away slowly.

Feeling accomplished, the young boy looked back over to Mori-senpai with a smile. "Tell Takashi that I need to go out for a bit when he wakes up. There's something I need to do." With those cheerful words, the boy ran out of the music room with a thoughtful giddiness about him. He hoped Mori would like it.

Mori woke up later on in the day to find his smaller companion M.I.A. looking around his brow furrowed in confusion when he didn't see the small blonde ball of sweets. Looking to Kyoya he stood up and walked over to look over his shoulder. "Where's Mitsukuni." he mumbled making the boy jump and drop his pen in surprise.

"Mori! you scared me," clearing his throat and picking up his pen Kyoya fixed his glasses and looked up to the significantly taller boy, "he said to tell you he had something that needed doing and that you shouldn't worry and wait for him to return." turning back to his notepad he scribbled down a few notes and clicked away on his laptop completely forgetting Morishima was still behind him.

Sitting down in a seat that was placed next to Mitsukuni's usual spot Mori leaned his head against his hand and watched everyone galavant around with the guests while he waited for Hunny to return.

It was a while before the little bundle of joy even set foot in the room again. Honey opened the door cautiously to make sure no one was coming out, and skipped inside with one big box wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. A big red bow sat on top waiting to get unraveled. "Hey, Takashi! I have something for you!" He called out plopping it on a table.

Takashi looked up when he heard the excited voice of his little companion. Sitting up he looked at the present that had been set in front of him before he looked to a calendar they had on the wall. His eyes opened wide when he saw what day it was, he had forgotten it was his birthday. Looking back at Mitsukuni he placed his hand on the blonde Lolita's head and ruffled his hair, "thanks Mitsukuni." he murmured one corner of his lips turning up in a smile. Untying the bow and pulling off the wrapping he stared at his new gift in shock.

Honey gave a sweet giggle as the man ruffled his hair and failed in maintaining his excitement as Takashi started to unwrap his present. "I made you a new sword. I know it's not too much, but I thought since you're older one looked so beat up after all your practice fights, that you might like a new one. I understand if you don't want to use it though." He said bashfully. "And I also got you a friend for when you're lonely." The Lolita took out another object tucked safely into the corner's edge and blushed. Takashi really didn't seem like the guy for cute fluffy toys, but Honey felt like the member really needed a friend sometimes. "It's turtle. Kind of reminded me of you... You're strong, silent, wise..." He mumbled shyly, "And you are the best protector I could have ever asked for." Not that Honey really needed much protection, but he liked having someone there for him.

Takashi stared silently at the glimmering blade in his grasp, it had tassels of the deepest blue on the hilt and there was a dragon finely carved into the metal of the sword, the flames spewing from his jaws seemed to come alive with each twist of his wrist. Looking to the small stuffed turtle that had been thoughtfully bought as well Takashi took it and held it up for scrutiny. Upon closer inspection he noticed it held a blank expression much like his own. Setting the blade and the turtle down Mori looked to his tiny companion for a few moments before finally picking him up and sitting him in his lap before he could cry. ruffling the small boys hair again Takashi spoke, "Mitsukuni...thank you." he murmured as the small boy burst out in in a watery grin and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. "I'm glad you like it Takashi. I knew you would enjoy it." he giggled before hopping down and taking the turtle and Usa-chan to the couch, beckoning to Takashi the smaller male laid down and patted the spot next to him for Takashi to occupy.

Standing up and walking over Takashi took the turtle and sat in front of Hunny, shaking his head he held up the stuffed amphibian, "we still haven't found a name for him. What shall it be?" he asked the small boy watching as a slightly put out expression crossed the boy's face for a second. "What about Haru-chan?" he asked knowing that Mitsukuni would enjoy the name even if they didn't decide on it.

Hunny was actually quite happy that Takashi enjoyed it as much as he did, and his big brown eyes watched as his companion maneuvered the sword in careful motions. The way he moved was one that any man would marvel at whether they were samurai's or not. He often loved to watch him train, even when Mori had no idea he was being watched. It was manly, unlike himself, and Hunny secretly admired Mori.

A name for the plush wasn't anything he had thought of when getting it for Mori, but he was overall pleased that the two of them could think together for but a moment, even if he didn't give any input. "Haru-chan?" The blonde repeated across the tip of his tongue, it reminded him of how he called Haruhi by that nick name causing a smile to escape as he let it flow melodiously. "I think that's a great name Takashi!" He grinned putting Uso-chan next to Haru-chan the turtle. "Look, now Uso-chan has another friend! We have more friends to share tea with." Staring at the two plushies that seemed to blush back in joy, Hunny hugged Mori-senpai's arm close to his body. "Would you like some cake tonight? I can make you some." He said with a light voice, even though he worried that he would probably eat it himself before the plate made it to the birthday boy.

Mori nodded when Mitsukuni agreed that the turtle's name would be Haru-chan. "I would like your cake Mitsukuni...very much" he murmured leaning down to press a kiss to the small boys forehead before he climbed behind him on the couch and wrapped his arms around all three bundles of fluff. "sleep." he murmured nuzzling Hunny's neck.

Hunny blushed lightly when his protector kissed his forehead, almost sealing a promise of love. He rarely showed any big affection for anyone, so a gesture like that was a rare special. Especially since it was the first time he had ever gotten a kiss from him. It soothed his head, warmed his heart, and made him slightly eager to return one, but the Lolita decided to hold back. The thought of now having full permission to bake Takashi a cake excited him more, and it was hard to declare sleep after all that. His eyes were wide in joy, but the teen wouldn't trade this position for anything else in the world. Curling up into the taller, warmer male, Hunny clutched at Takashi's shirt and grinned, not caring if anyone saw them like this. With his heartbeat steadily increasing and soothing according to his thought process, part of him hoped that Takashi could feel it and let him know that he somehow felt the same. However, his thoughts would carry over into his dreams where the two of them were already back at home and sharing a good meal.


End file.
